Us being parents can't be THAT hard! It is?
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: Sequel to "Rydel Date A Bad Boy" Ratliff and Rydel are glad to have a beautiful daughter Sarah Mary Ratliff! They are so happy family together. But then Rydel still getting worry about her and her family. Will they work out together or they're gonna give up and be divorce? READ READ READ! Again i stuck at summary :/


**Heyooo! Here's a sequel! Enjoy! Oh and Sarah Mary Ratliff has already been born! She's 3 and can talk! **

Rydel P.O.V.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmyyyyy" I woke up and see Sarah standing there beside my bed. I look at clock. Is 4:30 am.

''Honey why are you up early?'' I ask.

''I'm scared'' She whisper.

''Scared of what?'' I ask stroke her hair.

''There a monster in my closet.'' She hug her teddy bear. I sigh. I pick her up and lay her in between me and Ratliff.

*Next morning*

I woke up by a sound of my phone. I got a text from Riker. It read:

_Good morning Delly! Remember we have rehearsal today! So come on over. :D_

__Oh right! What time it is? *Look at clock.* 9:45. Ahh! We have to rehearse in 15 mins!

"Ratliff.'' I gently shake him. He moan and woke up.

''Well good morning beautiful'' He smile. He sit up and saw Sarah.

''She got scared cause of monster in her closet.'' I sigh. He nod.

''Well we better get ready cause our rehearse is in 15 mins.'' I got up and get ready. His eyes got wide.

''Oh yea i forgot!'' He quickly got up and go get ready. 3 mins later.

''Honey you have to wake up and get ready'' I whisper in Sarah ear.

''I don't want to!'' She whine. I pick her up and get her clothes on.

*In car*

Ratliff P.O.V.

I pulled in driveway and went to front door ring the doorbell. Someone open door and is was Rocky.

''Hey guys! And hey my little princess!'' He hug Sarah.

''Hi Rocky!'' She smile. We walk in and say hi to others.

''Sorry we're late'' Rydel said.

''Oh is fine! We just got done pranking Ross.'' Ryland laugh.

''What did you guys do?'' She chuckle. Ryland about to speak but Ross came downstairs and yell.

''REALLY GUYS!?'' He angry shout. He got red lipstick and eyelashes. We all start to crack up.

''Hey man you look good with lipstick on!'' Riker laugh. Ross glare at them

''But wait...i moved...out...so how...did you guys...get those...?'' Rydel laughing hard.

''Well is was Rocky idea before i text you. So i quickly ran to store'' Riker explain laughing. Rydel start to cry of laughter. Ross sigh angry.

''Oh come on Ross! Is just a prank!'' I laugh.

''Yea'' He mumble.

''Yea tio Ross. You look like a barbie" Sarah giggle. We all laugh really hard. Our laughter has died down. We went to basement and rehearse.

''Ok guys! Lets do 'LOUD' Ryland air pump. We nods. *Plays LOUD*

**"Loud"**

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

''Yay!'' Sarah clap. We laugh and smile. Ryland whisper to Sarah. She nod.

''Do Ready set Rocks!'' She point at us happily. *Plays*

**"Here Comes Forever"**

I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na _[7x]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl

"Ok great job everyone! That is for today!'' Ryland said. We all went to living room and talk. Rydel sigh sadly.

''Delly what wrong?'' I ask holding her hand.

''Is just i'm still scared about us. What if something go wrong?'' She ask. I hug her.

''Nothing will go wrong Rydel. I promise we will work out together. Beside we have our beautiful daughter Sarah and she seem so happy with us. And we're happy we have her'' I smile. She smile back.

''I love you'' She said.

''I love you too'' I said. We both kiss.

''Ewwwwww!'' Sarah laugh. We pull away and smile at her. Boys laugh.

''So yea Rydel. If you need anything like if you guys wanna go out. We're always available to watch her.'' Riker said. Boys nods.

''Thanks guys. I mean maybe you're right! Us being can't be THAT hard right?'' I shrugs.

It is?

**Done! What ya think? Review for the next one! :D**

**Kelsea:)**


End file.
